


I want to spend more time with you

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, I think there's Fluff, Team TARDIS, is it though?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GAYYYYYY





	1. A little conversation

**Author's Note:**

> the doctor was such a gay panic in the last episode.

"I want to spend more time with you."

"Yeah I know, you said that before." The Doctor's voice was muffled by the piles of clothes she had stuck her head into

"No, I know, what I'm trying to say is, " before she could finish a pair of matching hot pink pajama shorts and shirt was thrown into her hands, "umm ... have you got any others? I don't think these are my size"

Yaz held out the shorts to reveal a fit that definitely would not hug her waist comfortably. The doctor scronched her face before diving back into the mess of a "closet" she had called ten minutes before. As each second passed her body wiggled deeper and deeper into the pile of clothes. Yaz leaned against the metal railing unable to help but smile a little.

"what are you smirking at?"

"Nothing"

"This is the best I could do." she held up an oversized, Star Wars tee. 

"Thanks, it's perfect."

What followed was silence, neither knew what to say and neither wanted to leave. In an attempt to keep her hands busy Yaz began picking the loose lint off, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. The doctor's hand moved up to brush the hair from her face. Yaz flinched, looking up milliseconds before the doctor pulled her into an embrace. 

"Thank you for being my friend Yasmin Khan." 

"Yeah, friend, anytime." 

As the doctor let go her fingers lingered against Yaz's. "I don't think I was much of a hugger before. I'm happy that's changed."

Yaz had not realized she had stopped breathing, "so where do I sleep."

The doctor's hands disappeared and all she wanted to do was grab them and hold on for a little longer.

"Down the hall to the left, ignore the creaking door on the right. Graham and Ryan are just around the corner. If you get lost the Tardis will show you the way."

"Thanks, where are you going to be."

"Probably here. Get myself acquainted again. If you need me just shout, I'll hear."

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Yes, but you need it more."

"I've never met anyone like you, Doctor."

"Goodnight Yaz."


	2. Tea and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tardis go for some coffee and Ryan tries to play cupid.

"is it just me or do Yaz and the doctor have the hots for each other?"  
Graham looked up in surprise from his newspaper to find Ryan eyeing the two people who were stuck hip to hip investigating the cupcake display as they waited for their drinks. Their hands occasionally brushing against each other as they pointed from one side of the display to the other. 

"Yaz and the doctor?"

"Yeah" 

Graham folded the newspaper in half, pushing his coffee cup to the side.   
"Well, the Doctor's an alien, probably older than earth. Would that be appropriate?" 

"She's an alien so would it be the same thing? but you don't deny it." 

"No I guess not, they do spend a lot of time smiling at each other." 

Ryan opened up to make another comment but was interrupted by Graham's nudge on his arm. The two were walking back take away cups in hand, and each carrying a little cupcake box. Ryan noticed Yaz had been fiddling with the handle of the handle, a little bit of the cardboard box already torn off. Yaz noticed the little smirk that began creeping onto his face. She mouthed a what to him that he replied with a shake of his head. It had been a little habit that Yaz always did when she liked someone back when they were both in school together. That's how Ryan knew she was far from straight even if Yaz hadn't physically confided in him yet. 

"What are you two talking about?" 

The doctor pulled two chairs from the nearby table handing one to Yaz and dropping herself into the other.

"Just wondering where you're going to take us next," Graham replied sipping back his coffee, "although we haven't properly slept in a while."

"Oh. I forgot humans slept more than I do." She looked flustered and a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested coffee." 

Yaz placed a comforting hand on her arm, "It's fine, I wouldn't have been able to get this adorable cupcake." 

Graham and Ryan gave each other a look and drank their drinks in silence, while they let them have their moment. Before it could turn into a staring contest Graham gave a little cough and announced he had finished his coffee. "well I'm all out, do you want to stay to drink or should we leave." 

The doctor broke eye contact and cleared her throat a little, "Um yes, no we can leave. These are takeaway cups after all. Back to the TARDIS we go." 

The four of them walked side by side laughing over the few adventures that they'd had so far. Ryan slowed his pace a little so he and Yaz could follow the other two. She gave a confused look at his hand which had nudged her to fall into step with him.

"So the doctor, what do you think of her?"

"Oh, she's great. Amazing. I don't think I've ever meant anyone like her in my life. Then again we didn't really go to school with any interesting people. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just you know, you've been giving her heart eyes ever since we left that planet that wanted to kill everyone."

"Don't be daft. I have not."

"Yaz..." 

"Ok, maybe I do like her a little. Wait how did you know I liked girls?"

"You remember Julie,"

"yes..."

"You guys were way too touchy to be just friends, and when my mate saw you guys snogging pretty much confirmed my suspicions. Whatever did happen between the two of you."

"She wasn't into Bi girls. A load of bull to me." 

"You should go for it."

"Go for what."

"Kiss her."

"No. I can't just kiss her."

"What are you scared of."

"That she won't like me back and then I won't be able to go on adventures with her again."

"She likes you."

"how do you know."

"Educated guess?"

"That's still a guess. I'm not risking it."

"Well then just mention it subtly, just slip it into a conversation." 

Yaz rolled her eyes and followed Graham into the blue box. The magic of it still blew her mind away. But the sudden change to the dim lights from the bright sun disoriented her a little and did find herself a little in need of a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaz dropped to her knees and bent over the doctor’s dangerously still body, covered in ash, dirt and a little bit of blood smeared across her face. Yaz’ heartbeat was pounding as she bent over to place her ear over the doctor’s mouth.

1 … 2 … 3… 4 

She gave a sigh of relief when she felt the exhale of the doctor’s breath and saw the steady rise and fall of her chest. 

“Is she ok?” Graham’s knuckles were tight around the laser blaster, pointed towards the unclear fog and dust that was surrounding them. 

“She’s breathing.” 

Yaz could feel the tension in the room fall a little, but as Yaz squeezed the doctor’s shoulders and her body remained to be limp, Yaz began to panic a little. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slapped her hand across the side of the doctor’s face.

“Oi!” Ryan and Graham turned around at the sharp sound of the slap against the still air and quiet breeze that occasionally came and went. Before they had time to protest further a groan came from the doctor as she rubbed her eyes open. 

“uncalled for there.”

Yaz pulled her into a choking hug, “We thought you were going to die, gave us such a fright.” The doctor was startled at first but leaned in, wrapping her hands around Yaz, a flush rising to her cheeks as she became aware of the closeness. She gave Yaz and reassuring squeeze, their heads leaning against each other. She would’ve stayed like this forever the warm embrace, the coconut smell of Yaz’ hair and this sense of peace she hadn’t felt in a very long time. The moment, however, was very quickly interrupted by Ryan and Graham’s sudden need to clear their throats.

“You two alright, need a cough drop”

“oh no no, we’re good, Ryan?”

“Oh yeah fine, apart from the fact that we’re being chased by six-legged creatures with fangs that seemed to have disappeared or not.” 

“Right yes, Alien with fangs. Let’s get back to it.”

The doctor reached out pointing her sonic in the direction of the misty fog. Her face screwed in thought, the insistent buzzing from the screwdriver began to glitch and the light began to flicker. She slammed it against her palm which seemed to halter the flickering. She spun around on her heels and shoved her hands back into her pockets in search of something.

"ok, here's the incident report so far, it seems that the fanged aliens have not disappeared but they are dead." 

"oof, so we're safe."

"Yes and No, see the thing here is, yes there are no more deadly fanged creatures that want to rip us apart, but who or what killed the creatures and are they or it could or want to kill us. Still so many questions." 

"So there's a problem that follows the previous problem. When do you ever run out of problems."

"I never run out of problems. I do have a tendency to avoid them at times, but I do try my best not to. Not everyone's perfect, we all have flaws, I think I'm getting better. Improvement, no one should be scared of improvement." 

"umm Doctor, sorry to disturb your train of thought, but we're kind of in a middle of a problem here."

"Right on Yaz, a conversation for another time."

"Well can we find the Tardis at least, but I'm sure you have a better idea."

"No, clever thinking, the Tardis is the best option. We'll be safe and I can get a better grasp of our surroundings. Follow me, the sonic will point us in the right direction." 

The Doctor began walking at a fast pace, directed by her sonic. The growing wind causing her extremely dramatic jacket to billow in the wind. Yaz gave a little grinned towards herself, was she always this dramatic in every situation serious or not. The three of them followed close by to make sure they wouldn't get lost in the thickening fog. Every situation they seemed to have found themselves in seemed to be life and death, the doctor had warned them but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to hide away in her room but did the adventure outweigh her concerns. 

They turned left 2 more times and then a right before they arrived back at the bright blue box, for its obnoxious color it didn't seem to catch many people's eyes where ever they were. 

They entered the box one by one and the Doctor began fiddling around with the screens and throwing each of them a cookie that the Tardis had seemed to provide. 

"6 legged fanged creature that had been chasing us but then killed but by what. First off, where are we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GO VOTE

GO VOTE FOR MIDTERMS THE WORLD NEEDS EVERY LITTLE HOPE IT CAN GET 

\- The Doctor


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan and Graham are walking back to Graham's apartment. He said he would be fine on his own, but Ryan didn't want to leave him alone. They've left Yaz and Doctor alone and there's an awkward tension in the atmosphere and Yaz seems to be avoiding eye contact, so her face doesn't turn a beetroot red. Should she say bye now or hug or give her a peck on the cheek, instead of doing anything or saying anything she settles with staring at her foot playing with a pebble. The cool night air brushes against their faces and the doctor seems to be avoiding the eye contact too by staring up into the sky. 

“The stars are brighter on Gallifrey” 

Yaz looks up at the sky as well. It’s slightly cloudy but there are still speckles of light that peep through the gaps.

“That’s where you’re from?”

“Yeah, well they were brighter a long time ago.”

“Tell me about it one day”

“Let me walk you home.”

“No, you don’t have to.” 

“I want to.”

Yaz looks up to the doctor who’s smiling affectionately to her, Yaz’ can feel her neck and ears beginning to heat up and nods quickly before beginning to walk towards her apartment. They walk in silence but the bounce in the doctor’s step can be heard and makes Yaz smile to herself. How such an amazing person could exist stunned her but then again, she was far from human and definitely from this world. 

They reached the doorstep and Yaz turned to the doctor to say goodbye but was lost for words as she saw the doctor looking down at her with an overwhelming amount of affection. Yaz’ awareness of the proximity between their bodies was making her dizzy not to mention the doctor’s hand brushing against hers. Yaz finally decided to yeet all worry out the window and reached up to close the distance her hands rushing up to sup the doctor’s face.

However, the moment was ruined by the soul-crushing sound of the front door being ripped open and sound of Sonya’s voice ripping her heart to pieces.

“What you two up to?”

“Fuck, Sonya.”

The doctor smiled as if nothing had happened, “well goodbye Yaz, I’ll see ya later.” 

“Bye Doctor.” 

Yaz and Sonya watched as the doctor walked towards the stairs, “Mum said you two had a thing for each other. Don’t you think she’s a bit old?”

“Oh, I will kill you.”

“What did I ruin something special.”

“Not a word to mum”

“It’s 12 am. Did you guys …” Sonya wiggled her shoulders against Yaz, making her shove her sister against the wall.

“Oi that hurt”

“Serves you right, all up in my business.”

“Whatever. Do you think Ryan likes me though?”

“What?”

“Ryan, does he think I’m cute?”

“I don’t know”

“Well can you ask?”

“No, No I’m not going to ask if he thinks you are cute.” 

“tsk, whatever. I’ll just slide into his DMs then.”


End file.
